


Don’t Fall Asleep

by grinneryaki2121



Category: SKAM (France), SKAM (Norway), Skam - Fandom
Genre: Gen, cp洁癖慎入
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 09:22:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18029093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grinneryaki2121/pseuds/grinneryaki2121
Summary: 斯京夜未眠





	Don’t Fall Asleep

带一个人回家很简单，虽然Maria从来没有主动谈论过这个话题，喜欢穿酒红色吊带衫的法国女人最常做的事情是站在窗台旁抽烟，Even俯下身子系绑鞋带，Maria那一股总是带着红酒醉意的沙哑嗓子在背后响起，维京男孩，她说，祝你今天玩得开心。

Even扭过头冲她灿烂地笑一笑，他不过是一个人飞来斯德哥尔摩度假，把奥斯陆和特罗姆瑟都丢到脑袋后，airbnb上，房主Maria的评论比评分还少，他随便刷一下手机，就确定住在这。小男友，父母，学业，噢，对，还有盘桓在脑袋里，时不时跳出来当小丑的思想。

也许这世界上我仅仅需要我自己，Even轻松地走下楼梯，短靴的后跟在地上敲击出清脆的响声。那些压抑的，难开口的，让他恨不得原地消失的痛感在飞机的小轮胎撞击地面的一瞬间消失许多，他也曾经历过类似的感受，他的卷发男友握着他的手走出特罗姆瑟的车站，深深吸一口气，笑着看他，Even，这会是新的一天。

“全新的，一天。”

全新的一天仍然挺糟糕，不然我怎么又会为了所谓的冷静飞来这，Even点燃一根自己卷的大麻，站在巷脚默默地抽两口，再掐灭。他身上的存货不多，派对上能搞到一些，但还是自己卷好的，瘪瘪的麻烟抽起来自在。回到之前那个带人回家的话题，Maria在他出门前还多说了几句，这对一个大部分时间都打发在烟酒书籍上的女人来说着实难得，Even刚住进来的那一天下了雨，她也只是在打开门之后递给他一把钥匙，自己默默坐回窗边喝她的红酒。挪威人在移动书柜的时候发出来巨大的声音，他有些担心地看向门外，Maria依旧低头看着书，瘦干的红色指甲翻过一页纸，丝毫不理会她这个只租住一周的房客为了一个柜子几乎要拆了她的家。

所以，当Maria祝他玩的开心，并半严肃地让他别带一个法国男人回来睡觉就好，Even在心底讶异地挑起眉毛。

“亲爱的，你手机的屏幕是两个正在热吻的人，一个是你，另一个是个男的，我还没绝经，也没瞎。“

临行前，他和Maria作了一个贴面礼，瘦高的男人依旧摆出他温柔的微笑，他向Maria提前道一声晚安。

“玩的高兴。”Maria的呼吸间都是他熟悉的烟酒味，放在别人身上可能是会惹人讨厌的，Maria有着深深的眼眶，浅棕色的眼睛，披肩的深发也若隐若无地勾起这些味道，Even在她的脸颊上轻轻吻一下，祝她享受自己，Maria也不再多说什么，拍拍肩膀，放他离家出门。

来到斯德哥尔摩之后的记忆经常是乱的，无论出不出门，头两天他窝在小次卧，单人床，除了吞咽药片也没有别的动作。一会儿在睡梦中，一会儿在现实里，斯德哥尔摩的夜晚被夏令时拉长，天气好坏参半，半天阳光半天骤雨，Maria的小公寓采光都好，他无故嫌弃那些好时候，拉过窗帘避避光。男孩的声音倒是穿插在梦里，也不奇怪，过去几年他们就是连体婴，除了病情发作过分，他总是陪着他。

这次出走，Even无数次向自己确认，从当着男友的面订好机票，住宿，再到他送他到机场，闸口的拥抱，登上飞机，坐在城轨列车，从斯德哥尔摩中心下车，在明显比卡尔约翰大街还要汹涌的人潮里被几伙中东人撞开肩膀，他无数次向自己确认，这会是好事，这又不是什么真逃亡。

他不由得紧张，曾几何时他和前任女友也说过类似的话，给彼此一点时间，然后再难回头。他过了机场闸口后便没有回头，心底却全是Isak Valtersen转过身的背影，有一点落寞。

这是他的错吗？

Even背靠着阴湿的墙壁，尽全力控制自己，心底的野兽冒着火，他也不知道这火焰要对着谁。

“Salut，”Even被这声招呼拉过了精神，抬眼一看，一个比他矮半个头的年轻男人叼着未燃的烟，“抱歉，能借个火吗。”

挪威人的性格里永远藏着一个害羞的老好人，他摸了一下口袋，发现来时带的打火机不见了，他抱歉的耸耸肩膀，年轻男人的五官很好看，高挺的鼻梁，厚薄适当的嘴巴，瞳孔的颜色在夜色下看不太清，Even本想指几个附近同样等待入场的人，让他去向他们借火，但这个人明显没有这个意思，他直接打断了他的话。压着Even的肩膀，要他紧紧靠着墙，不要动，自己嘴角叼着的烟尾对准Even唇瓣的那一根大麻。

“现在，吸一口。”

Even一下子就知道他的意思，心里有点好笑，不过依然照做，他深深吸一口气，他是老手，呛人的烟在口腔和喉间肆虐，大麻的烟壳子也燃上一大截，年轻男人咕哝着英语，未着的烟味靠紧无声燃烧的烟丝，不一小会儿，他自己的那一根万宝路也飘了烟。两缕不同的烟在Even和男人间缓缓飘逸向上，一半融在灯光下，一半融在斯德哥尔摩看不清的夜里。

男人微微仰起下巴，享受似地再吸了一口，烟外裹的白纸以肉眼可见的速度向上湮灭，红色的细线上移，露出底下斑驳燃烧的烟芯。他的手依然压在Even的肩头纹丝不动，两人间的距离因为点烟的动作被带得更近。

更近，那个男人吐完烟后也直直看着他，手臂和肩膀纹丝不动，那双瞳孔倒是盯着他的眼睛里，更近，更近，更近。

Even心中升起意外的感觉，他和Isak公开之后就没再和其他人有过这么近，或者是这么特殊的距离，他当然会不遗余力地用全身去拥抱他的朋友，甚至在派对酒醉以后，男男女女缠在一张床或者沙发和地上睡觉。但那些情况都与当下不同，甚至和Isak啃吻时都有些微的不同。

年轻男人终于放开他，往后退了几步，那根烟依然叼在他的嘴角，燃去一半。Even的心也稍微轻松一些，刚才的感觉……实在特殊。

那人一手拿开嘴上的烟，食指和中指夹着，空余出来的一只手冲着他伸出来，Even微微皱眉，也无奈地展开嘴角，握了上去。

除了Maria，他这次来斯德哥尔摩并没有找到另一个能够说话的人。

男人的头发蓬乱，露出饱满的额头，不叼着烟，也能看出嘴角若有若无的笑，眼眶周围的痕迹很深，Even有趣地想。

“Eliott”

那年轻男人微微加重了一点手里的力气，这真是一个奇特的自我介绍方式，但今夜的Even本就些难耐，所有的奇特奇怪，对他而言都是好事。

“Even”

 

他们排的是中央城区附近一间最出名的Gay Bar，除了一堆一堆的真基佬，也看见不少成群结队的女生，多半是来凑热闹的。派对的墙靠很挤，Eliott又跟Even要了一次烟，他们肩并肩靠站在一起，每吸完半口，Eliott总要抬头往四处看，像是要找什么，但敛回眼神的态度又很干脆，Even总在怀疑，他究竟是在找，还是自己闲得无聊，周下眼神跳跃，好打发时间。

不过，既然他是一个人。

Even搭上他的肩膀，这个人正好卡在他的臂弯里眯起眼睛，Eliott，他轻笑到，你真是自己一个人来的？

“算，也不算。”Eliott的语气也透着满满无所谓的意思。

队伍看着还有一小阵，挪威人故意将手机放在家里没带出来，Eliott不知道为什么也没有翻出任何一个智能电子产品。倒是周围的人，打电话的，手指在小荧屏上快速敲打的，或者交头私语，手上的烟默默燃完，灰败的尸体落在地上，摔个粉碎。或是无聊，或是打发时间，或是彼此真对彼此有些别的兴趣，单独成行的男人在酒吧只能有一个目的。Even将大麻烟抽到还剩下一小截，Eliott接过去，慢慢地抽起来，不像刚才那两支仓促结束的万宝路。

经常接触这玩意儿的，要么一沾上头，要么大量地抽，才有点反应。上头之后感觉有些像喝醉，也不能说像，轻轻飘飘螺旋着向上攀升到一个点，这个点能有多高，说不准。

Eliott解决完最后一点叶子，要烫手了，扔在脚下踩熄。看着一头蓬乱棕发的Eliott，Even心底突然升起一股诡异的感觉，这也拿不准，甚至不好说这感觉究竟什么时候才真正起了航，也许就在Eliott问他借火的一瞬间。

反正就一晚。

他突然低头吻了一下Eliott的侧脸，嘴唇剐蹭到硬硬的胡茬，这是他熟悉的，并非专爱，只是熟悉。

Eliott毫不惊讶，没有躲，等Even的嘴唇离开他的脸颊，他也意兴阑珊，手指扣着Even的后颈，舌尖舔吻嘴唇，一下子，什么缝隙也没有，在Gay Bar门口大刺刺接吻，毫无所谓，毫无顾忌。又出来一拨人，保安终于才把队伍往前放，才吻了没几下，不到忘我的地步，身后猛地给推了几下，Even听得懂瑞典人和他们骂人的字眼，无所谓地松开半软的Eliott，揽着进去。

人真的很奇妙，前一秒钟还在为一些旧日缠绵苦恼，后一秒把一切抛开脑后。之前说的，Even来到斯德哥尔摩之后的记忆本来就乱，他经常一觉起来还以为自己仍在特罗姆瑟，身后是缓缓呼吸的男友，要缓上好半天，才意识到，不，Isak不在这，只有他，这个小单间，单人床，窗外小阳台上枯萎的三盆花。酒吧里的音乐隔着门墙都让人心燥，一踏进去，Even的灵魂像被绑在什么皮球上，一会上升，一会下降，狠狠砸在地上。

他的呼吸急促起来，和他胯骨贴着胯骨的Eliott也察觉，掰过他的脑袋，微微有点不屑地看着他，“要回家找妈妈，现在还来得及。”

“不，”Even深深的吸一口气，逼仄空间里的酒味，人味，甚至混杂的性的爱的气味都灌进他的肺里，“如今是派对之夜。”

Eliott笑了笑，不屑更加重了几分。Even看出来，也不大理会，他只是对着这个人说，喝酒跳舞，来不来。

“不然呢。”Eliott反问他，扣上他的十指，从酒吧台一路挤到舞池。大家跳舞都没有章法，有情人的搂着情人，没有情人的随便去拉一个陌生人。

他们都不愿意落单。

七月底斯德哥尔摩，天气与挪威没什么分别，Eliott倒是在他们贴着身子跳舞的口空挡抱怨，这可比法国烂多了。

“欧洲共同一体，French Boy。”

Even低低地笑着。

是这样，本该就是这样，名字无所谓，来由无所谓，遇到就算认识，闲聊。然后跳舞，放纵，酒吧里太热了，热的Eliott脱了衣服，即便他刚刚才抱怨这里的冷，Even笑着说，这里并不能算冷，雷克雅未克，或者特罗姆瑟，寒冷不在这，Fench Boy。

他和Eliott相比，谁的年纪大，他是浅金色的头发，留长到了后颈，Eliott的头发比他硬多了，也比Isak还要硬，该死的，不要在这里想起Isak。

他们在酒吧里呆的时间似乎没有他们在巷子里耗费的时间长，Eliott请他喝了三瓶啤酒，他自己也被Even灌下去不少。Eliott想在外面抽烟，Even和他的手仍然扣在一起，他问他，出去就很难再回来了，Eliott长叹了一口气，Even看着他，似乎也什么都明白。

然后呢，他们出去，找了一间711，一个打火机，Eliott不知道怎么的也从口袋里拿出一根叶子，他们在公园的小角落里抽。Even一看手表，凌晨三点，但街上依然灯火通明，行人熙攘。

就像他自己，永远不舍得入睡。

“该死的睡眠障碍。”Eliott突然呼出一口烟，Even被他吸引了注意力。

“你就是因为晚上睡不着？”Even有意思地看着他，“才自己落单跑出来艳遇，这可是深柜小基佬才爱干的事情。”

“不，”Eliott背靠长椅，头搭在边缘，无所谓地看着他，“欧洲佬才爱干，我之前干过一个亚洲人，他们就是上个Grindr都要小心翼翼。”

“噢，这是种族歧视。”

“Fuck you”

Eliott翻了一个白眼，笑了笑，轻轻的再补了一句。

“没有谁是一个人”

Even心底一动，不免想起往事，他突然觉得烦了，今天不过就是这样的，在屋子里闷太久，也不算太久，几天，Isak在手机的另一头催他出去多走走，甚至要他去几个酒吧，同性异性也好，实在不行，拉一个回去上床。

“你就不怕我爱上别人？”Even被他的话吓到了，他真没有想到自己同居了好几年的男友居然能给出这一招。

“不，Even，等你明白什么叫做爱自己以前再去谈爱别人。”

“哇哦，圣母Isak。”

“我不是开玩笑，Even。”电话那头的Isak叹气，“你知道的，不然我们——”

Even主动挂了电话。

带着Eliott回房间不是难事，他们都喝了酒，没有醉，眼前的路也是直的，不会晃，Maria应该睡了，只要他们动静小一点。

Even问Eliott需不需要洗澡，Eliott在他唇角亲了一下，他说，亲爱的，我只是为了你才来这，结束了我就走。Even拿了安全套，他们尽量小声的做，夏令时依然讨厌，五点多就亮个大半，Eliott被他吻在身下，性器抽插，Even不应该喝酒，也不应该通宵围着一个法国人转，他甚至应该在出门前多吃几片药。他还记得几年前他是怎么追求Isak，青少年，十七岁和十九岁，以为十指紧扣就是好爱你。身下的Eliott有纹身，他一边扭动着腰，一边问，这是什么，Eliott的腿盘在他的腰上。

Amour

“我们都有自己的故事，Even。”Eliott的声音隐忍。

而我和你的故事就只有一个夜晚，这是Even从他眼里读到的下一句话。

一般，狂躁期的Even对性事总有一种，近乎发狂的执念，在特罗姆瑟，他总是会在这方面弄伤自己和他的男友。他原本以为这个晚上属于狂躁期，挂掉的电话，突然从颓废里爬出来，刮干净胡子，换上衣服，甚至将当天分量的药扔进垃圾桶，将自己收拾的和常人无异，这是他的本事，除了Isak，谁都不会怀疑这个从小门里踏出来的挪威人有任何问题，不会看出来，他在死亡和疯癫的边缘几乎要跳起来。

身下的Eliott反推过Even的身体，骑在他身上，眼里一半泪水一半悲悯，Even不知道那感情从何而来，他渐渐松开自己的抵抗，那一股活力和兴奋从四肢百骸里抽走，他只能看着Eliott坐在他身上，像米洛斯的阿芙罗狄忒，微微低下光滑坚硬的颈子。

“我们是一类人，Even。”

Eliott从他身上离开，不顾腿间的滑腻，躺在他身边。

“睡眠是死亡的远亲。是你我都在渴望的。”

你又怎么能知道，Even苍白地说，不要跟我扯什么眼睛是心灵的窗户。

Eliott笑了笑，手指轻轻玩着Even已经冒出细金色胡茬的下巴，刺刺的，却也好熟悉。

他从扔在地下的衣物里掏出一瓶黄色的药，Even眼神一悚，又缓缓融化，是的，那股奇怪的感觉有理由了。

“我和我的男友讨论过平行世界，但这个太孤独了，太孤独了，”Eliott缓缓地说，Even也静静地听，“很多时候，做一个决定靠直觉，一个决定又一个决定，我们的直觉，光凭这个，就能分裂出很多宇宙。最浪漫的时候我们都执着在一个主题，无论多少宇宙我们都会相爱，但我们都忘了，无限相对于有限而言，而我们所谓的相爱，只能在有限的层面上，才能算真命题。”

Even突然想哭。

“听起来，比你和你男友要的浪漫还要更浪漫了。”

“是吗？”

Eiott缓缓坐起来，打开那个小药瓶，找出三片药，一口吃下去。

“生才是死的远亲。”

Even半靠在床头，惬意地看着窗外晨光从肚脐眼一路照到他的下巴，他不准备拉开身后的柜子，去吃他自己的那份药。

“生才是死的远亲。”

他和Eliott四目相对，Even也想起曾几何时，自己搂着Isak，也谈论着平行宇宙的难题，那时候的自己，或者那时候的他和他，潜意识都不过以为这是一个借口。Isak的借口他不揣测，Even的打算只有一个，即便他所在的宇宙里，他并不能得到一个好结局，但另外一个总能有，他的思绪会漂浮在无数宇宙，完成无数故事，甚至他的爱人都不姓Valtersen，这趟旅程是孤独的，重点是不孤独，但孤独灵魂去寻找一个不孤独的宇宙，这是何其的谬论。

这些奇奇怪怪的想法，有人帮他归咎于躁郁症，有人责怪他敏感，但他看着正在收拾衣服准备走Elliott，微微释怀。

他送Eliott到地铁站，Eliott给他写了一张带数字的纸条，认识你不赖，他说，Even用力地搂着他，认识你也很不错，他说。

回到住处，Maria依旧穿着她那一身酒红吊带裙坐在窗边，背上的雀斑依旧可爱，手里的酒杯换成了浓缩咖啡，这是他第一次见Maria除了酒以外，手里还能端着别的饮品。

Maria见他回来，向他问好。

“早安，Maria。”

Even回以一个亲密的贴面礼，他能闻到Maria红唇边的咖啡香。


End file.
